1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid vehicles require relatively large and voluminous electrical energy stores to carry an adequate amount of electrical energy. Therefore, the electrical energy stores generally are arranged physically separated from the electrical machines. However, this requires complex high-voltage wiring between the electrical energy store and the electrical machines.
The object of the invention is to provide a simplified hybrid vehicle.